Big time problem
by lexie99.9
Summary: Lucy is 7 months pregnant with James baby Lucy and James are getting married now.what happens when the fighting starts ? Lucy slept with Logan because she was hurting ,James slept with Camille now Lucy is pregnant again but doesn't know who the father is .is it Logan or James ? How will she solve this?
1. Chapter 1

Big time problem

James POV

"Lucy now that yo will be the mother of my baby boy would you care to make me the happiest man alive ,will you marry me!"Lucy was now 7months pregnant and I love her when I proposed she was speechless

"Yes a million times yes !"I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her I love her too much

Lucy's POV

Omg I wasn't expecting that I love James so much if I didn't I wouldn't be carrying his baby boy ."Best night ever!"i said with a smile while we were taking a walk at the beach

"And the night is gonna get better "I just got lost in his Chocolate colored eyes"sit right here "he pulled a chair out of our beach house and sat me down on it he blind folded me than I heard music playing before I knew it I heard big time rush James was in that band I took the blind fold off to hear the song

"Crazy For You"

[Kendall:]

I see you looking at the magazines

Watching girls on the MTV

But they don't even look half as good to me, hey yeah

A ponytail and a pair of sweats

You still look like a perfect ten

Baby, you can wear anything

[James:]

No matter what you do

You look beautiful

[Chorus:]

How else can I say it

Feel like a broken record

You think I'm crazy and it's true

I'm crazy for you

Yeah, that's right I said it

Girl you're my perfect ten, yeah

You think I'm crazy and it's true

I'm crazy for you

Oh, oh, whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy

Whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy

Whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy for you

[Carlos:]

Got a temperature of a 103

Even sick as a dog you look cute to me

Even at your worst you're still the best, yeah

Hey pretty lady now you're so fly

If I was a pilot I'd write your name in the sky

But the pretty face don't compare to what's inside, no

[James:]

No matter what you do

You are beautiful, yeah

[Chorus:]

How else can I say it

Feel like a broken record

You think I'm crazy and it's true

I'm crazy for you

Yeah, that's right I said it

Girl you're my perfect ten, yeah

You think I'm crazy and it's true

I'm crazy for you

Oh, oh, whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy

Whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy

Whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy for you

Hey hey hey hey hey everybody

Girl's so good good good gotta tell somebody

[Logan:]

You can even call me insane

But it won't change a thing

[Chorus:]

How else can I say it

Feel like a broken record (broken record)

You think I'm crazy and it's true

I'm crazy for you

Yeah, that's right I said it

Girl you're my perfect ten, yeah (perfect girls)

You think I'm crazy and it's true

I'm crazy for you

Oh, oh, whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy

Whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy

Whoa oh oh oh oh

I'm crazy for you

they sung one more song :

**Amazing"**

_[James:]_

Looks good in a dress

Even better in my sweatshirt

My car is a mess

But she don't mind

She never complains

Even when I'm out all night

I sleep in all day

And that's just fine

_[Carlos:]_

'Cause she knows that I'm falling fast

Oh, oh

And I know that I'll never let her go

_[All:]_

Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that

The way she makes me feel

Singing oh yeah, she's so rad

This is just unreal

And all around the world

I've never seen a girl

That makes me crazy, baby

Girl you're just amazing

Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing

Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing

_[Kendall:]_

Start of the show

But doesn't beg for attention

She already knows

She's got the part

She lives in the now

Even if it's not forever

So girl take a bow

You've won my heart

_[Carlos:]_

'Cause she knows that I'm falling fast

Oh, oh

And I know that I'll never let her go

_[All:]_

Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that

The way she makes me feel

Singing oh yeah, she's so rad

This is just unreal

And all around the world

I've never seen a girl

That makes me crazy, baby

Girl you're just amazing

Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing

Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing

Woah, woah, girl you're just amazing

Girl you're just amazing

Woah, woah, girl you're just amazing

_[Logan:]_

Now baby listen to me

You're more than all that I need

When you're by my side

I must be under a spell

And girl if you couldn't tell

You light up my life, yeah yeah

_[All:]_

Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that

The way she makes me feel

Singing oh yeah, she's so rad

This is just unreal

And all around the world

I've never seen a girl

That makes me crazy, baby

Girl you're just amazing

Singing oh yeah, I'm loving that

The way she makes me feel

Singing oh yeah, she's so rad

This is just unreal

And all around the world

I've never seen a girl

That makes me crazy, baby

Girl you're just amazing

Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing

Oh, oh, girl you're just amazing

I felt tears in my eyes he finally said "I love you Lucy I wrote these songs for you "I hugged him and kissed him Kendall ,Carlos and Logan got grossed out and pretended too throw - up I just giggled afterwords the guys went out and celebrate for James me and my BFFs jo, Camille and Alexis went out and had girls night out

what will happen next


	2. Chapter 2

Still Lucy's POV

We are going to Karaoke Dokey

"Lucy call you sister Becky I heard she was In town and she's part of this crazy group " Alexis just read my mine. all 5 of us are BFFs since we were baby we grew up in Inglewood

"Sure ,your creepy you know that "

"How am I creepy ?"

"I was just thinking about calling my sister than you said it"

"What can I say we're sisters from another mother "we all laughed then I called Becky

Becky & Lucy conversation

"Hello?"

"It's me Lucy "

"Oh hey what's up "

"Last time I cheeked it was the sky "me and my sister laughed at the same time"so I heard you were in town so me and the girls wanted to ask if you wanted to come and celebrate with us at Karaoke Dokey ?"

"What's the Occasion ?"

"James proposed !"

"Omg i'm so there !,let me jus drop off ally at Austin's "

"Kk we will be used signing up, ,just hurry up "

Becky's POV

Omg I can't believe my sister is getting married and I'm not ,I'm jealous .i wouldn't be but I have a 1 year old baby with Austin .her name is Allyson Rachel Mahone . I guess we just don't have time I mean I'm Becky g and I go on tours and Austin is Austin Mahone a pop star that also goes on tour an-omg I got to go I'm so late

20 minutes later Lucy and Becky conversation

"I'm here "

"Okay we're next "

"Oath you know it "

"Yep"

Lucy's POV

Okay we're next ahh I'm scared but only a little me nd the girls have sung together before "up next is five girls called -um what is the name of the band "the DJ called out "it's fifth harmony "I yelled outweigh got up on stage and stared to sing :

"Oath"

(feat. Becky G)

[Jo ]Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end

Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend

You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you

You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you

[Alexis]Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house

All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts

And don't forget all the trouble we got into

We got something you can't undo, do

[Lucy ]Laughing so damn hard

[Everybody turns and looks at Alexis ]Crashed your dad's new car

All the scars we share

I promise, I swear

[All]Wherever you go, just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low, just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go, just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change, no matter the weather

This is my oath to you

[Becky raping]I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes

I know I call you lazy, and that's most times

But you complete me, and that's no lie

You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie

We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song

Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong

And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong

You got a best friend sing, sing along

[Camille ]Laughing so damn hard

Crashed your dad's new car

All the scars we share

I promise, I swear

[All]Wherever you go, just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low, just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go, just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change, no matter the weather

This is my oath to you

[Lucy ]Oh ohh, I'll never let you go

Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Oh ohh, just thought that you should know

Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

[Becky ]Yeah...

[Camille ]Wherever you go, just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low, just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

[Jo]Wherever you go, just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change, no matter the weather

This is my oath to you

[Alexis ]Oh ohh

You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah

Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Oh ohh

[All ]Wherever you go, just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change, no matter the weather

Oh ohh, this is my oath to you

OMG everybody clapped and we won that night

Until the Gustavo showed up

"Where are the dogs "

"I don't know why are you asking me "

"Cause you have that"he said pointing at my swollen belly

"I think there at the bar across the street "

"Thanks ,you guys sang good are you a group"

"Nope we just love to sing together sometimes here but you need a name to preform so we call ourselves fifth harmony "

"Are you guys considering being a group I know you work solo Becky but you Sound amazing together "

"Thanks and we do Actually"Kelly Gustavo's assistant interrupted Gustavo when he was about to say something and said

"I could mange you !"

"Oh my god really"

"Great you start tomorrow in the morning just to write some songs and record a little and Convince Griffin"

"Yeah see you tomorrow "we all said in unison I Wonder if the boys are having any luck like us And I can't believe that me and my best friends are going to be a band omg I still can't believe it! And Kelly is going to be a manager!after Gustavo left me and the girls headed home Becky and I and the girls of course were going to have a sleepover

"Girls where do you think the boys went"I questioned I know that when James gets drunk he starts to slap more not hitting just slapping

"I don't know I just don't want Kendall getting drunk or he will slapping me and treating me like a dog "Jo answered scared because when the boys get drunk they slap just about anyone

"I know same here Logan is sweet but he's out of control when he's drunk" Camille just sighed

"Carlos doesn't slap he wines its just so so so SO ANNOYING"

"ok girls lets not think that and go to sleep they can't do anything When were sleep Oh my God i forgot about Allyson I'll be right back I got to go pick up Allyson from Austin's "Becky walked out in her tweety Bird pajamas we all laughed at her as she walked out

"hurry back!"I wined when she got back with allyson (her Daughter )we fell asleep instantly


	3. Lying

Big Time problem 3  
James POV  
"I can't believe that we ended up in jail because we apparently broke a window in the bar that we went to last night" I wonder if Lucy is okay  
"I can't remember anything of last night "Kendall said sitting down on the cold floor  
"damn the girls got to be worried"I said  
"Well when we get out you got to promise guys not to tell Lucy that we got thrown in jail or she'll lose it because I promised I wouldn't drink any more "I said  
"Fine !"they all said  
"Let's just tell 'em that we were at the casino "  
"Fine "they said again  
"Can we call some one "Logan yelled out to the guards they let us out to make a phone call we called Gustavo and he came 20 minutes later  
"Thank God you're here Gustavo before you yell at us you need to keep a secret that we were never here in jail if Lucy or the girls ask you say that we were at the casino that's it!"  
"Fine lets go you guys need to rest then go to the studio "  
At the studio  
The girls were singing impossible in Spanish I have never heard Lucy sing in Spanish before

(Jo part)  
I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did

(Lucy part)  
Y tu eras fuerte y yo no  
Mi error, mi ilusión  
Sin cuidado, me olvidé  
I did

(Camille's part)  
Ahora  
Ya está hecho no hay que decir  
Te marchaste y fue tan fácil  
Has ganado ya puedes contarles

(Alexis part)  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now

(Becky's part)  
Dille que era feliz  
Mi corazón roto  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible (Impossible)  
Impossible (Impossible)  
Impossible (Impossible)  
Impossible,

(Jo part)  
And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

(Becky part)  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible (Impossible)  
Impossible (Impossible)  
Impossible (Impossible)  
Impossible,

(Lucy part)  
I remember years ago  
someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did,

Tell them all I know now  
Shout from the roof tops  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now!

(Camille's part)  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible (impossible)  
Impossibe (impossible)  
Impossible (Impossible)  
Impossible,.

(All )  
Impossible  
Impossible  
Impossible  
Impossible.

"Wow that was great Lucy "  
"Thank you ,where were you all night "  
"At the casino " I hesitated  
"Okay "  
"I had never heard you sing in Spanish "kissed her  
"Well that's because I doing look Mexican but I am and I don't talk a lot in Spanish Becky teaches me "  
"Wait your Mexican ?"  
"Part ,my moms Mexican "  
"I feel like I just met you "she giggled I feel bad for lying to her


End file.
